


💔 a twist in time 💖 Falsettos III

by WetMarvinBoy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetMarvinBoy/pseuds/WetMarvinBoy
Summary: Whizzer is in love with someone, but what if there was a twist? So much so, he will do bad things. I will update often!
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin walked into the room, it had been a long day, to see Whizzer on the ceiling, his groin being hit repeatedly by the ceiling fan. Whizzer panicked and fell to the floor after accidentally cumming on the fan, his white liquids spraying across the room. He blushed and looked away "I'm sorry, it was just so seductive looking, it kept rolling its blades at me! You have got to believe me!" the tall male with fan injury dick said. Marvin scoffed and walked out of the house, annoyed by this discovery.

Whizzer looked at the fan, his cum still being flung around the room like a sticky snowstorm. He got back onto the ceiling and yet again stuck his dick inbetween the blades.


	2. And they're off

"Right okay!" Whizzer declared, staring at the fan, a blade of it bent "straighten yourself out!" he stated. The fan stayed quiet, continuing to spin like the failure it was. Just spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning. He threw a pillow at it and the fan flew off the ceiling, going out of the window with an annoyed brrr sound "bye Whizzer, I'm going to be a UFO" they said, flying off into the sky and then sucking up a cow, the cow getting blended in their blades.

Whizzer cried and called Marvin up "Fanny flew away!" he shouted into the phone. Marvin's ears bled from the shouting.

Marvin came over to the apartment and pushed the door open, grabbing Whizzer and kissing him. The tall male kissed him back but cried into his shoulder "no ass hole or penis could be as good as fanny's blades" he mumbled.


	3. Hornalicious

Everyday, the news would say a new story, always about some kind of UFO, and it would just make Whizzer feel some sort of way. He looked towards Marvin "Marvvvv, fanny is making me hornalicious" he stated before Marvin nodded. They then engaged in passionate woohoo for all of twenty seconds. Love is a m wonderful thing, especially when you love a fan. Of course, it creates a conundrum when you love a fan, who is quite feisty in bed, well, ceiling. Fanny flew over the house and sucked the house up and placed it in Uganda.


End file.
